


Watercolors

by soondubu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soondubu/pseuds/soondubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kyungsoo follows artist Joonmyun home for all the wrong reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watercolors

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from the LJ community "31_days."

"You're an _artist_ ," he said, a distinctly dubious note in his voice. Joonmyun disregarded it; Kyungsoo had been singing in that same key the whole night.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"But your apartment is so _huge_ –"

"I never said I was a _starving_ artist." Kyungsoo only blinked and Joonmyun took that as the okay to take his wrist and gently lead him the rest of the way inside. He nudged the door shut with his foot. "I just had a show last week."

"What kind of artist are you?" Kyungsoo furrowed his brow, wet his lips, tried again. "I mean, what kind of art do you...do again?"

Joonmyun smiled and circled around in front of Kyungsoo, taking up his other wrist, too, and pulling him along to the couch. "My main medium is watercolors." As he sat, he pulled Kyungsoo down with him, into his lap. Kyungsoo tried to protest, but not very hard. Joonmyun took that as the okay to start pressing soft kisses to his jaw.

"What kinds of things do you like to paint?" Kyungsoo shifted carefully, seeming to finally agree with the idea of staying seated in Joonmyun's lap. He turned to face him, straddling him, and tilted his head just so to let Joonmyun trail more kisses down his neck.

Joonmyun sneaked a tongue out over Kyungsoo's skin, earning a small hiss and a pair of arms around his neck. "Portraits, mostly," he spoke into the hollow of Kyungsoo's collarbone.

Kyungsoo's mouth found its way to Joonmyun's ear, and he surprised him by knowing to drop his voice an octave. "Maybe you could show me a few?"

With a low chuckle, Joonmyun pulled away just a little, turning his tongue's attention to Kyungsoo's full, soft lips, giving them a single, soft tease. "I'll do you one better." Kyungsoo interrupted his offer with a rough, inexperienced kiss on the mouth. Joonmyun wondered if he'd lied when he said he preferred to top. Still, he smiled into it, kissed back gently with his lips only slightly parted and his tongue politely in his own mouth. Kyungsoo let out a soft, contrived moan as Joonmyun started unbuttoning his shirt. Joonmyun pulled away slowly and nudged Kyungsoo's nose with his own. "How would you like to be in my next show?"

Kyungsoo's eyes fluttered back open and he gazed at Joonmyun with no small amount of uncertainty. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he said, halting in undressing Kyungsoo for the moment to curl a hand around the back of his strong neck, fingertips petting the short hairs at the nape, "I want to paint you." He slipped in another kiss. "That's why I invited you back here in the first place."

Kyungsoo had very beautiful, very large eyes, especially when he was so surprised. "Oh, my God."

"Not that I'm opposed to having sex! I'd be lying if I said I didn't pick you partly based on your looks."

" _Oh, my God_."

Kyungsoo scrambled to his feet. Joonmyun let him go, but couldn't help feeling a bit put-out, and more than a little blue-balled. "I have to go," he declared to the buttons on his shirt as he redid them.

"We don't have to have sex if you don't want to. You just seemed like–"

"There's been a complete misunderstanding I'm so sor–"

"I'm more than capable of resuming a professional relation–"

"Thank you for the opportunity but at this time I'm going to have–"

" _Kyungsoo._ " That finally shut him up and Joonmyun smiled at him passively, still seated on the couch while Kyungsoo was halfway to the door. "Can I at least give you my card? So you can let me know if you change your mind? My offer remains open."

The wide-eyed stare Kyungsoo gave Joonmyun lasted a little longer than was comfortable, making him acutely aware of the obvious bulge in his pants. That probably wasn't helping his argument. Kyungsoo said nothing more about anything and simply left.

There was a knock at the door not ten seconds later, which Joonmyun took his time answering. "I forgot my shoes," Kyungsoo said to his socks.

Joonmyun smiled and stepped aside to let Kyungsoo back in, watching as he slipped into his sneakers. "Are you sure I can't interest you in staying just a little while? Just long enough to sketch you." Kyungsoo determinedly stared at the floor and Joonmyun took that as the okay to slide a couple of fingers into Kyungsoo's front pocket. "I'll pay for a cab."

"I'm not a...I don't normally do things like this," Kyungsoo argued.

Joonmyun tugged Kyungsoo away from the door by his pocket and nudged it closed with his foot. "I didn't think you did."

"But when a stranger approaches you in a bar and starts talking about things like modelling, it's logical to assume–"

"I'm not a 'stranger,'" Joonmyun said warmly. "I'm Kim Joonmyun, the artist." He set his free hand under Kyungsoo's chin to lift his gaze back up to meet his own. "And I never said I did _nude_ portraits."


End file.
